We propose to use a novel technology, the Lipoparticle, to capture and concentrate structurally intact membrane proteins in a format amenable to phage panning for MAb isolation. The use of Lipoparticles to pan phage display libraries represents a valuable approach for obtaining antibodies against conserved membrane protein antigens because 1) Lipoparticles contain high concentrations of conformationally-intact target receptors, 2) target receptors within Lipoparticles are not exposed to adjuvants or biologically destructive environments so remain structurally intact, and 3) target receptors with high sequence conservation across species can be used as targets. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposal will result in monoclonal antibodies against important membrane protein targets for therapeutic development, diagnostics, and biomedical research. Lipoparticles optimized as panning reagents will be developed as a commercial product, and Lipoparticle-derived MAbs against biomedically important membrane protein targets will be licensed for therapeutic development or diagnostic use, or enter the commercial market as research reagents.